


Lord of the underworld songfics

by Barricades_Glitch



Category: Lords of the underworld gena showalter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricades_Glitch/pseuds/Barricades_Glitch
Summary: All songfics involving gena showalters books, Lords of the underworld.





	1. Lazarus’s clarity

Lazarus grins as he sits in his throne. He runs a hand through his hair as he sighs,”High dive into frozen waves, Where the past comes back to life, Fight fear for the selfish pain, And it's worth it every time”he stands as he walks to his bedroom. He ignores the guards of the castle as he walked,”Hold still right before we crash,’Cause we both know how this ends”he looked at a huge clock on the wall and glared,”Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass, And I drown in you again”he walks into his room and looks at the beautiful women laying asleep on his bed. He smiled aoftly as he walked over,”’Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need, Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why”he didnt realize she had awoken as she turns and kisses the palm of his hand.she smiled softly up at him as she stretched. He kisses her softly as he sings,”If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy, If our love's insanity why are you my clarity, why are you my remedy...”he pulled her close,”you are my everything Cameo, and no matter what ill protect you from your past misery”Cameo smiled as she hugged him. The sheet falling from her body. She touched his cheek,”i know you will Lazarus”


	2. Striders decides to rewrite the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i did a short songfic for Helen Mays my friend  
> Song i used Rewrite the stars from The Greatest Showman  
> Im not that good of a writer so im trying ;-;
> 
> Strider is Helens by Genas Law! Lmao

The room darkened alittle as Strider, Keeper of Defeat sat at his table in the corner of the nearly packed bar. He watched the bars new female worker. He smirked as he sipped his drink, he sighed as he looked over her body. He smiles softly as he sung under his breathe,”You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide, I know you want me, So don't keep saying our hands are tied”he stood up to head to the bar for a refill and looked around the room, as he did so not losing track of her,”You claim it's not in the cards, Fate is pulling you miles away, And out of reach from me.....But you're here in my heart, So who can stop me if I decide...That you're my destiny?”He smiled as he remembered when he had first seen her months ago. How Defeat had roared and immediatly wanted her”What if we rewrite the stars?, Say you were made to be mine, Nothing could keep us apart, You'd be the one I was meant to find” The female smiled as she talked to some customers. She turned and trying not to make it obvious, she looked strider over. She smiled softly as she sang to him under her breathe,” You think it's easy, You think I don't want to run to you, But there are mountains, And there are doors that we can't walk through, I know you're wondering why, Because we're able to be, Just you and me, Within these walls, But when we go outside, You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all, No one can rewrite the stars, How can you say you'll be mine, Everything keeps us apart, And I'm not the one you were meant to find”he sighed as he took his drink. He did a half circle trying to avoid brushing against her. As he sipped his drink,”All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you, So just give me all of you, It feels impossible (it's not impossible), Is it impossible?, Say that it's possible”she smiled as she put a peice of paper on the counter for drinks. She watched him walk away,” How do we rewrite the stars?, Say you were made to be mine?, Nothing can keep us apart,’Cause you are the one I was meant to find, It's up to you, And it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be,And why don't we rewrite the stars?”he finished his drink as he left. He stood outside the employees exit as he smirked. He watched the girl walk out. He walked over,”hey, my names strider lord, would you be willing to help me rewrite the stars?” She blushed brightly,”umm...yes...my names Helen...id love too”


End file.
